London Technology Week 2016
London Technology Week is a festival of events, taking place across the city and representing the entire technology ecosystem. No other festival of live events brings together as many domestic and international tech specialists and enthusiasts to London for such a variety of networking, social, learning and business opportunities. Launch in 2014 *more information London Technology Week 2016 — Events: * ** John Lewis (JLABS): Up on the Roof – Innovation, Talent and Drink:Innovation is at the heart of John Lewis and has been for over 150 years. Come and join them for a drink on the roof of our flagship store in Oxford Street where you will get to meet experts from across our business in areas such as IT, Online and Innovation. You will also get the chance to meet JLAB finalists and explore their game-changing ideas about the future of retail. ** Olswang: Is VR Really the Future of Content?: The excitement around Virtual Reality and Augmented Reality is hard to miss in 2016. Olswang, in conjunction with GP Bullhound are hosting a panel-led debate looking at the challenges and opportunities in developing content for this new platform. Will we recognise the world of content today through the virtual lens of tomorrow? ** Re Work: Future of Food Summit:How will emerging AgTech and FoodTech impact the future of food? In this full day summit, founders, growers, innovators and food industry executives will come together to discuss, explore and collaborate to discover how advancing technology such as robotics, AI and machine vision will impact the food supply chain. ** WIRED Money: WIRED Money brings together the innovators and thought leaders driving the future of money, banking and finance. The international line-up of speakers covered a fascinating range of topics including the evolving role of digital currencies, issues of security and trust, crowdfunding, friction-free transactions, cybersecurity and the democratisation of investment and lending. ** Ford: Changing the way the world moves: At this headline event, Ford will bring together many of the key players who are already working on future mobility solutions. A lively panel discussion will be followed by a networking session, during which we will showcase our latest Ford Smart Mobility initiatives, and highlight our transition into an auto and a mobility company ** 2016 Most Influential Women in UK Tech: One of the most important events on the UK technology calendar each year, in 2016 the ‘Computer Weekly Most Influential Women in UK Tech’ will take place within London Technology Week. Among the announcement and recognition of the 50 most influential female technology leaders in the country, the event also features 10 speakers and a Q&A panel, each of whom share their experiences on how women are making a difference to the future of the UK’s high-tech economy. ** MasterCard & London & Partners: Beyond finance: How London FinTech innovations are transforming our lives: Join senior representatives from financial services and tech, high growth startups, investors, accelerators and other influencers at the Gherkin to explore how FinTech innovations are transforming our lives and the world economy. Meet and network with FinTech startup founders, CEOs and investors in our FinTech village and explore how FinTech is driving financial inclusion. ** Stack Overflow: Tech Talent: Developing Our Future: Developers are unsung heroes: the creators of code which powers the technologies enabling innovation and growth, in London and around the world. Joel Spolsky, the founder of Stack Overflow will open the event with a keynote speech that celebrates developers and the impact they make on every aspect of our lives. This year, we’ve found an even bigger venue – the IMAX theatre at Waterloo. Dr Sue Black OBE, named one of the top 50 women in tech in Europe in 2015 and inspirational founder of TechMums will also join Spolsky on stage. Additional speakers to be announced. ** Your Life: Fast track your future:At Your Life’s event at the Velodrome on the 21st June some of the country’s leading tech pioneers will be wowing an audience of 500 pupils from schools across the South East with the potential of tech jobs. The teens will gain a first-hand glimpse of next generation technology with the aim of inspiring the British Steve Jobs or Sheryl Sandberg. ** Tech London Advocates Creative Tech – How to be successful with the Big Players: Everyone knows that startups and established companies can benefit by collaborating. But the imbalance in size and approach can cause problems. For this special LTW event TLA, The Digital Catapult and The Creative Industries Federation join forces to bring you practical advice, debate and case studies on how best to avoid the pitfalls and reap the rewards of collaboration. Slide background Kategorie:London